Surprising Family
by Abby Cullen
Summary: What happens when Hermione is adopted, has a stalker, and nobody but her and a select few know her past? Read to find out. Note I haven't written very many fanfics. I do not own Harry Potter. *A beta would be much apperciated*
1. Past Reveled and Meeting the family

Hermione Pov.

**Run**. That's all I could do as I ran through Diagon alley. I didn't dare look back. I had to get away from him. I looked up and saw a familiar figure and I ran straight towards my potions professor hoping he could save me. When I got close enough I launched myself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Miss Granger? What do you think you're doing?" I looked up at him and I watched as his eyes widened.

* * *

Snape Pov.

My eyes widened as I stared down at Hermione. Her right eye was black, she had a fat lip which was bleeding and another bruise forming on her cheek. Suddenly I felt anger towards whoever did this to her.

"Miss Granger what happened?"

"HERMIONE!" Yelled a unfamiliar male voice from the on coming crowd.

"Save me." She whispered hugging me tighter. I wrapped my arms around her and murmured a disillusion charm. Hermione mouthed a thank- you.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen this woman?" Asked a young man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, showing a picture of Hermione. I felt Hermione shake, I wrapped my arms tighter around her, but to the man it looked like I was just folding my arms.

"No I'm afraid not. I apologize." I said coolly, wanting nothing more to hurt this man.

"S'alright." He turned but I stopped him.

"May I ask as to why your looking for this woman?" I asked.

"She's my girlfriend, she a ran off, got spooked I guess, commitment issues. I proposed to her." I nodded. As I did so I looked down at Hermione who was shaking her head. Saying it wasn't true.

" I see well if I see her I'll let her know your looking for her."

He nodded and then continued on his way. I looked down at Hermione again and opened my mouth to ask where she was staying.

* * *

Hermione Pov.

"Where are you staying?" Snape asked after Mikel left.

"Malfoy Manor." I whispered. His eyes grew wide and his mouth opened but before he could say anything I cut him off.

"Please. Just take me home. I'll explain when we get there." Snape just nodded and then with a loud *pop* we appereated to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Snape Pov.

We arrived at the Manor and Hermione stumbled a bit until I set her straight. She walked in the door and went straight to the living room. Upon entering the living room she called out " I'm home!" suddenly Draco and Blaise jumped up from one of the couches and tool one look at Hermione and ran towards her, concern written all over their faces.

" What happened Bella?" Blaise had a slight Italian accent as he spoke.

"Mikel happened." Hermione replied solemnly.

"That bastard. Mione go upstairs get cleaned up and take that glamour charm off your hair, I don't see why you wear it in the first place!" Draco teased lightly, though through the look in his eyes you could tell he was ready to kill someone.

"You know very well why I wear it Draco." She snapped lightly and then turned to leave.

I watched as Hermione went up the stairs and turned to look at Draco and Blaise who seemed like they both were ready to kill.

"Could one of you explain what the hell is going on?" I asked. Neither seemed to hear me, who ever this Mikel person was it had them all riled up and nothing would get through to them.

"That fucking bastard. I'll kill him. How dare he do that to my sister!" Yelled Draco slamming his fist into the ? Since when did Draco think of Hermione as his sister?

"Draco calm down man, I'm beyond pissed too but Mione needs us now." Blaise said putting his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"What is GOING ON?!?" I yelled, the two boys jumped and turned to look at me.

" Uncle? What are you doing here?" Draco questioned.

" I escorted Miss Granger back here, after she ran into me at Diagon Alley."

"Oh." The boys replied.

"Draco why did you refer to Miss Granger as your sister?"

"Your heard did you? Sit down Severus as you're in for quite a story." Draco told me.

I nodded and sat in the armchair between the two sofas, Draco and Blaise both sat on the sofa. Draco then snapped his finger and a house elf appeared and Draco motioned for it to come forward.

"Yes master Malfoy? What is it you be needing?"

"Nana, I need you to call my mother and father down here. Tell them Severus is here, also tell them that we need to talk about Hermione."

"Will do sir." With a loud *pop* the elf disappeared.

"Draco?" Called a small voice from the stairs, I recognized it as Hermione's. The boys and I turned to face the stairs, there stood Hermione in black pajama bottoms and a black tank top. What surprised me most was her hair. It wasn't bushy and curly like it always was while she was at school. It was sleek, shiny, long and straight. It looked so soft, and I wished I could run my hand through it. Wait... where did that come from? I had always admired Hermione even if I was a git and snapped at her in school, I try to push all my students to do their best work,do the work I know they can do. Hermione I noticed over the years got curves and she is quite beautiful even more so now that I see what she really looks like with out the glamor charm. But she is my student and I shouldn't be thinking of her this way.

"Come here Mia." Draco called softly patting the spot between him and Blaise. I watched as she sat down and put her head in Draco's lap, and Blaise pulled her feet up into his.

"Mione, Severus knows." Draco told her softly,while stroking her hair.

"He knows? Or he heard you say something and now we have to tell him?" Hermione snapped

"We have to tell him Mia. Mom and Dad should be down soon. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Draco told her, still stroking her hair. I instantly felt a little jealous. I wanted to run my fingers through her hair, I wanted to feel if it was just as soft as I thought it was. I wanted to know how it felt to have her in my arms... How can I think this? Shes my student, she's not of age. I have to admit, I have what younger kids now a days call a crush on her. Since I saw her at the Yule Ball. Arg.. how wrong is this? I feel like a dirty old pervert.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Narcissa's gasp. She must have saw Hermione's face.

"Hi Cissa, Hi Lucius." Hermione mumbled as she got off the boy's laps and stood up.

"Oh sweetheart!" Narcissa cried as she hugged Hermione.

"Oh Hermione, my baby girl, sweetheart what happened?" Lucius asked gently, but there was a slight edge to his voice. Hermione only started to sob and Lucius picked her up easily, and cradled her to him.

"It was her stalker dad. It was Mikel." Draco offered.

" WHAT?!?" Lucius roared, Hermione stated to shake in his arms and Lucius immediately looked down and his face softened.

"Shh baby girl, I got you. Everything is going to be alright." Lucius whispered to her as he and Narcissa sat the same way Blaise and Draco sat but on the other sofa. Lucius had Hermione's head in his lap and Narcissa had her feet.

"Will someone please explain whats going on?"

"What do you mean Severus?" Lucius asked with a smirk, knowing very well what I meant.

"How the hell did become one of the family!?! No offense miss Granger." I added quickly.

"None taken."

"Hm. Where to start? The very beginning perhaps?"

"That would be nice." I growled.

"Severus, I don't have the same prejudices as I used to. You weren't around here when this all was happening." I nodded in understanding.

" Alright, well it all started about 15 years ago. Draco would have been three years old at the time. I was in muggle London doing business , and cut through an alley to get home. It was pretty cold out as it was late November. I cut through the alley and had fell over something...

* * *

(_Flashback) _Lucius Pov

_I shivered through my cloak, as I walked through the alley. I stepped quickly through the alley until my foot hit something and I fell over. "Damn muggles."_

_I stood up, dusted myself off and was about to give them a piece of my mind when I heard a whimper. Finding it to dark to see I pulled out my wand. " Lumos!" I whispered. As the glow of my wand got brighter I looked down and gasped at what I saw. Here out in the cold, was a little girl about the same age as my own son. I put my hand up to her forehead, she had a fever. I moved my hand down to her arms, they were ice cold._

_Something inside me changed as I picked up this little girl, my anger flared. How could anyone leave their child out in the cold, alone, and defenseless, let alone the child is only just a toddler. Even if this child was a muggle no child deserved this. I got myself ready and I appereated to the Manor._

_"Narcissa!" I yelled as I set the child on the sofa._

_"What is it Lucius?" She was behind the sofa walking towards me so she didn't see the little girl._

_" I need you to get the elves to prepare a room and I need you to preform a cleansing charm."_

_"Why?" Your clean." She said not understanding. I motioned for her to come around and stand by me._

_"Not on me, on her Narcissa." I told her pointing to the little girl._

_"Oh sweet Merlin! What happened to her?"_

_"I don't know. I found her in muggle London in an alley on the ground."_

_"The poor dear, why not put her in the bath?"_

_"I think she has hypothermia."_

_"Oh dear. Alright sweetie here we go." Narccisa preformed the spell as I accio some blankets and started to take off my cloak, robes and shirt. When Narcissa was finished she picked up the almost unconscious little girl while I laid on the couch with pillow behind my back to prop me up a little. When I was ready I nodded to Narcissa to hand me the shivering and little girl. She laid the little girl on my chest, I wrapped my arms around her and Narcissa put the blankets over us._

_"Do you think she's a witch?" Narcissa asked staring at the little girl with longing in her eyes. _

_When Draco was born there had been complications which lead to Narcissa not being able to have anymore children. She was greatly upset by this fact. I wasn't as upset as she at the time. I had my heir, but soon after I had often wondered what it would be like to have a daddy's girl running around. Beating boys away, giving her away to her true love at her wedding. I looked down at the little girl on my chest, she was a beautiful little girl, her was long, very straight and dark brown. She had very cute button nose, dusted with freckles. I didn't know if she was a pure blood, half blood, muggleborn or a muggle. But looking at her face, and thinking about how she was left in that alley in November for who knows how long where anyone or anything could have happened to her, shivering, shaking, and probably scared out of her mind and wondering why her parents left her, and then saying to myself what if that was my son. I decided that it didn't matter what she was. I would protect her like one of my own. No one that innocent should suffer like this._

_"It doesn't really matter does it? She's ours now." Narcissa's jaw dropped. She was the one who didn't care about blood status. I have always thought pure bloods were superior to everyone else, I was taught mud bloods were filth and didn't deserve to be in our world. That was just how I was raise. But my wife over the years brought up many good points even if I was too stubborn to acknowledge them, and now looking at this little girl all my beliefs were thrown out the window._

_"Where's Draco?" I asked._

_"At the Zambini's playing with Blaise. He should be home around dinner." I nodded and ran my hand gently through the little girls hair._

_Once I had warmed her up enough with my body heat, I carried her up to the bathroom with Narcissa following. Narcissa held 'baby girl' as we affectionately called her for now until she was awake enough to tell us her name, while I ran the bath. I then tool off my pants but left my boxers on so if ' baby girl' woke up she wouldn't be to scared of man she didn't know giving her a bath. I then took her from my wife and got in the tub. I set her in my lap as I washed her hair and her body._

_When we finished I dried us off and wrapped her in a towel so she wouldn't get cold. I entered the room I told Narcissa to get the elves prepare. I found a small night gown and a Dipper and put them on her. I pulled back the covers and laid her down on the bed. I sat beside her on the bed and brushed some hair out of her eyes. As I did so I noticed her eyes were starting to flutter open and she coughed. I watched her open her eyes, they were a beautiful chocolate brown, so big and innocent._

_She sat up suddenly, her eyes looking frantically around. " who awr you?" she whispered. Her eyes were wide with fright, and it hurt me she looked so scared._

_"Shh, your okay now sweetheart. My name is Lucius Malfoy. Whats your name?"_

_"Hermiwone Granga" She whispered again._

_"That's a pretty name. Nice to meet you Hermione Granger." I put my hand out in front of me to see if she would shake it, her hand was shaking as she put her hand in mine as we gently shook hands.'_ _"Niwce to meet you too ." I chuckled._

_"It's pronounced Mal- foy. You were close. You can call me Lucius though."_

_"Wucius." She smiled a little as she tried my name out._

_"Wucius?" She questioned._

_"Yes Hermione?"_

_"Why me hewr?" She asked._

_"I found you in a not very safe place and didn't want you to get hurt so I brought you here. Hermione can I ask you a question?"_

_"Kay." She coughed again. I was begining not to like that cough._

_"Where is your mommy and daddy?" I asked gently._

_"They weft... the weft me awone. Theys didn't wants me cause I do fings." She started to cry and I scooped her up in my lap and held her._

_"What things?" I asked, though I already knew my answer._

_"When I mad or cwy I move fings," She started to cry again, I knew then her parents were muggles, muggles always get freaked out by things they can't explain._

_"Shh sweetie, its alright." She started to have a coughing fit and I patted her back until it subsided._

_"Wucius?" You gonna weave me?" She whispered._

_"No Hermione. I won't leave you.." I told her. She smiled up at me and I hugged her tighter. We sat like that for awhile until there was a knock on the door._

_"Come in." I called._

_"Daddy?" I heard Draco's little voice call from the door. I turned my head and smiled at him softly. _

_"Come here Draco, Daddy wants you to meet somebody." I heard his little footsteps come to the side of the bed. I looked down at Hermione._

_"Hermione, would you like to meet my son?" I asked her. She nodded._

_I set her on the floor next to Draco and said._

_"Draco this is Hermione, Hermione this Draco." Draco gave her a huge smile, and she smiled back shyly._

_"Hi Dwaco." Hermione said._

_"Hi Hewmione." Draco replied._

_" Hewmione?"_

_"Yes, Dwaco?_

_" Awe you my new sister? I nefer had a sister before." Draco sounded almost bashful._

_" I don't know..." Hermione answered._

_" Well I wuv you Hewmione, and I says you my yous my sister okay? right daddy?" He looked at me, with these big eyes and his lip jutting out just a bit. Narcissa and I laughed lightly._

_" Sure Draco, Hermione can be your new sister. But you have to learn to be nice, and share your toys."_

_" Okay daddy." Draco was now beaming._

_"Draco, you should ask Hermione first if she wants to be your sister." Narcissa scolded lightly._

_" Hewmione? Would yous be my sister?" Draco asked. Hermione then smiled a thousand watt smile._

_"Is wuv to Draco." With that said she gave him a hug, Narcissa and I 'awed' at the sight._

_" I wuv you Mione." Draco whispered, loud enough for us to hear._

_"I wuv you too Draco." She whispered back. I pulled Narcissa close to me as we watched our now family of three turned into a family of four. _

_Later that night we celebrated, had dinner, and cake. Then we chased the little ones off to bed. Narcissa and I were laying in our room holding each other. We talked about decorating Hermione's room and buying her some things, considering all we had was boy things for Draco. We both had muggle baby monitors on either side of us so we could hear if Hermione or Draco got up. It was around midnight we finally drifted off to sleep. I fell into a deep sleep until I heard a slight noise come from my right. I let it go..until I heard it again. It sounded like it was coming from the baby monitor...I went off to sleep knowing that Draco was Narcissa's side so it didn't matter... I started to drift off when I realized Narcissa was on my left side, which meant Hermione's baby monitor was on my right. HERMIONE! I jumped up out of bed and grabbed the monitor and held it to my ear. I heard the worst coughing I had ever heard in my life. I ran down the hall and opened Hermione's bed room door. What I saw just about ripped my heart in two. She was sweating and coughing and she was twisting around in her sheets. I walked over and put my hand to her forehead, she was burning up, I had to take her to Saint Mungos. I was afraid now that she might pneumonia. I then picked up Hermione wrapped her in a warm blanket and went down the hall to mine and Narcissas room. _

_"Narcissa." I whispered._

_She mumbled and rolled over._

_" Narcissa!" I whispered louder and she opened her eyes, her eyes immediately went to the bundle in my arms and she jumped up._

_"Lucius, what happened?" She asked as she felt Hermione's head._

_" I'm taking her to Saint Mungos to get her checked out, I should have done it sooner when I noticed that cough of hers." I laid Hermione on our bed as I quickly got dressed and picked her up again. I was at the top of the stairs now when I heard Draco's voice from behind me._

_" Daddy? Where are you going with Mione?" His eyes started to water as if I was taking her away from him._

_" Draco, Daddy is taking Hermione to the hospital, she's very sick right now. You stay with mommy, and I'll call you later okay?" I told him. _

_"I want to come to!" He demanded._

_" You can come in the morning if we're still there okay?" I said, trying to appease him._

_" No. I wanna go now. Hewmione needs me." He whined. I sighed, I was in no mood to try and fight him, I called Narcissa but she was already dressed and she picked up Draco and we flood to Saint Mungos._

_We arrived at Saint Mungos and I was yelling for help, as pneumonia was very dangerous to one soo little, its sometimes fatal, even in the wizarding world. A flock of nurses and doctors lifted Hermione from me and put her on a gurney and wheeled her into PICU (Pediatric Intensive Care Unit) They started hooking up all these machines and doing tests with their wands. They gave her some potions, and she started to settle down, she was no longer thrashing about. We were allowed to enter after they had a stable rate. The confirmed my worst fear, she pneumonia. The conjured up a cot so we could lay Draco down, it was also big enough to fit one of us on it, I insisted Narcissa use it. I sat in a chair by Hermione's bed, I couldn't believe that after just hours of getting her I could lose her. The days of the week seemed like eternity. Draco and Narcissa were besides themselves. Draco would hold Hermione's hand saying she was his sister and she couldn't leave him. When Friday came around it was announced that Hermione could go home, that all the medicines they gave her over the course of the week had helped and now the pneumonia was gone. Narcissa and I hugged Hermione and Draco, Draco hugged and kissed Hermione, Hermione smiled at us all. I was happy to have everyone going home. _

_The years came and went, Hermione told us her birthday and we celebrated. With the time Hermione had been with us she had wormed her way into every ones heart. Mine,my wife, Draco, his friends especially Blaise, since he was around the most. Even our friends seemed fond of our Hermione. When the children got their Hogwarts letters everyone was excited, Narcissa and I were relived, but we weren't sure how Hermione would react. When she opened her letter we were relived to find she wanted to go, she looked soo excited. I remember when we told her it was okay that she moved things, because we could do it to. We bought her a wand when she was six along with Draco, Hermione was the quicker learner but both seemed to be smart. Draco and Hermione got along wonderfully over the years, they were each other best friend. The got into all sorts of trouble when they were younger. Blaise soon became quick to be apart of their little group and the three of them became the three musketeers. They got into all sorts of things and when they got their Hogwarts letter they all were so excited. _

_Sadly we had to explain to Draco, Blaise and Hermione that they had to treat each other different at school. Malfoys were known for their so called distaste for muggle borns. So Draco was to not associate with Hermione in public, when they were alone it was alright. They weren't too happy at this fact, and Draco was worried about how he was supposed to protect his sister, especially if they ended up in different houses. I told him that he could stand up for his sister, but only when necessary, let her make friends. Hermione then learn how to charm her hair, she hated being the center of attention, and with her hair it made her more beautiful which made her the center of attention. Even though we legally adopted her, she decided to keep her last name since Malfoy's were always the center of attention. We adopted her through the muggle system and then oblivated their memories after the paperwork was done. We did this to protect her, as Draco and Hermione were growing up the Dark Lord was slowly regaining power again. I had been a follower, a loyal follower until I met Narcissa and Draco was born. I learned that I wanted to protect my family. I became a spy for the order, I gave them the Dark Lords inner most information and the best part was that I was never suspected as a spy._

_When the kids finally left for Hogwarts, I was worried about Hermione even though she was strong, free willed,independent, and had her own opinions but she was still my little girl. We had gotten upsetting letters from both our children saying what houses they were in. Over the course of the year we had gotten letters mentioning broken bones and things a like. I think the two major times Draco and Hermione's relationship was in danger was once when Draco called Hermione a mud blood, she didn't talk to him until Christmas, and even then he had to keep groveling and apologizing. The other time was when she punched him. Of course he complained but I on the other hand was so proud of her standing up for herself on the inside of course, I couldn't let my son see I was taking his sisters side._

_There were good times of course, birthdays, Hermione telling us she was making friends, her two best friends in her house being Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. There was also the time of the Yule Ball at Hogwarts, Hermione was so excited and managed to make her glamored hair go into an elegant style. I was always constantly worried that I wouldn't get Hermione back after each year of Hogwarts. That girl and her friends always got into trouble. The years that passed were hard on us as a family because I had to do many horrible deeds for the dark lord and I could only hope that Hermione and her friends would figure it out. Like when I put the Diary in Ginny Weasleys cauldron._

_The summers were spent with us going to Italy with the Zambini's for a month, then for a few weeks we would go to another location of the children's choice. Then when we got home Hermione would go and stay at the Weasleys for the last two weeks until school started.. They didn't know she was ours and she never told them, the only people in the Wizarding Community who know are our closest friends like the Zabinis. While we stayed in Italy for the month of July, Hermione found herself a muggle boyfriend.. I didn't really approve, not because he was a muggle but because there was something about him that made me uneasy. She dated him for two summers before she broke it off. We later discovered that the reason she broke up with him was because he would drink, and he was a violent drunk. Though he had never laid a hand on Hermione as of yet, and he was getting obsessive and paranoid. Hermione got scared, broke it off and then told us what had happened. Mikel his name was and he was constantly yelling at Hermione asking where she was and who she was with, it was almost as if he thought she was fooling around behind his back. I was furious and wanted to be the kid to a pulp, but Hermione wouldn't hear it and wanted me to let it go. It was one of the few times though she ever called me Dad. She normally just calls Narcissa and I Lucius and Cissa instead of mom and dad. We've tried many times to get her to call us Mom and Dad, but she didn't, and we didn't push. It makes the times we do hear her call us that more special and it makes those words mean more. She does it mostly when shes scared like if I might do something I might regret, or when shes really upset or over the top happy even. The night of Hermione's seventeenth birthday Narcisssa and I were laying in bed and I thought about how this life had been hard on us as a family but we managed to get through it all, and I was thanking Merlin for leaving Hermione for me to find that cold November day because with out her I don't know what would have became of my family._

_(End Flash Back)_


	2. Chapter 2

Snape Pov.

I was speechless. I couldn't believe how Hermione had changed Lucius in such a way. I couldn't believe how not even Potter and Weasley knew that Hermione was legally a Malfoy. Then suddenly anger coursed through me as I thought about this Mikel fellow, and I too felt the need to protect. But it wasn't just need, it was want. I wanted to protect Hermione, at this thought I knew this up coming school year would be hell, as I was falling hard and fast for this woman. I then walked over to where Hermione was on Lucius's lap and knelled down in front of her and took her hands in mine and looked her in the eye.

"Miss Granger I-" I started but she cut me off,

"Hermione. Call me Hermione." She whispered. I started again.

"Hermione, I promise you I will protect you and not let anything happen to you while I'm around. I promise I will not let this insane Mikel person harm you ever again. Alright?" I whispered to her. She then sat up and got off the couch, and I stood up as well. She then wrapped her arms around my middle and hugged me tightly.

"Thank- you Severus Snape." She whispered and I fought the urge to smile

* * *

Hermione Pov.

I finally put the final things I needed and put them in my trunk. At two o clock today I was going to the Weasleys, I was supposed to be there last week, but after the Mikel incident the week before Lucius and the family decided it was probably best if I spent as much time at home as possible. I had owled Ron and Harry saying there had been a change of plans and I could only come for the last week of summer before school started instead of our usual two weeks. They were disappointed but understood.

It had been decided that besides Draco and Blaise, Severus would also be keeping a careful eye on me while I was at school. I didn't mind much, over the past few weeks we've spent together, we now have a close friendship I immensely enjoy, its nice to have someone who is intellectually just as smart to talk to. Also I have found that once you get to know him Snape wasn't a bad guy after all. But then again I could be slightly biased as to I have had a crush on him since fourth year. Draco had found out about my crush in fifth year, and that's the same time I found out him and Blaise were together. Of course I just about laughed my arse off when I found out that the prince of Slytherin was a poof. I was then brought out of my thoughts when there was a knock on my door. I hadn't charmed my hair yet, I had planned to do that before I left.

"Come in." I called, still lying on my bed with my eyes closed. I heard the door open and close and my bed dip as someone sat beside me.

"Hermione?" Came the deep and silky voice of none other than my potions professor and good friend.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright with going to the Weasleys?" He asked gently. I was touched at his concern. We still hadn't figured out a muggle like Mikel had gotten into Diagon alley, and why the ministry hadn't caught him. I was beginning to think he wasn't a muggle.

" Yeah, I'm just still a little nervous, I mean sometimes I feel like hes just going to pop out of nowhere." I said quietly as I opened my eyes to stare up at Severus's deep onyx ones. He nodded in understanding.

" Are you going to tell Potter and Weasley?" He asked as he laid down beside me. Most would think it was an intimate gesture, when really it was not, we were now just good friends, he was now as close to me as Blaise and Draco, except I loved them as brother and Severus well.. I think I am falling for him.

"Yes, I'll tell them about Mikel so they are aware. I don't want Mikel asking them if they know where I am when I don't want him to find me." I explained.

"You know you don't have to go, you could always just owl them and say something came up." He suggested I smiled and turned on my side to face him.

" I could do that, but I haven't seen them all summer. I miss them you know." I then looked over at the clock 5 minuets till 2.

"I have to charm my hair, and go down to the floo. Wait for me then walk me to the fireplace?" I asked him. He nodded again. I smiled. I went to the bathroom charmed my hair, walked out and grabbed my trunk, shrunk it and took the arm Severus offered and together we walked to the floo.

When I arrived at the Weasleys I was greeted by a loud chorus of "Hermione!" I smiled as I greeted everyone. After greetings hugs and 'how are yous' had been exchanged everyone had gone back to what they were doing before except for Ron, Harry and Ginny. I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt and looked up at them, Harry seemed to be the first to notice that something was off.

"Are you alright Mione?" Harry asked, the other two looked up with interest.

"Um... No... I have to tell you guys something, but I don't want you guys to do anything rash."

"Mione, you know you can tell us anything. Common whats happened?" Coaxed Ginny.

I then proceeded to tell them about Mikel, how I met him, when I met him, what had happened and why we broke up. I told them the most recent news of him stalking me and the whole Diagon Alley incident, which I tweaked just a smidge leaving Severus out of it. I also told them my beliefs of him not being a muggle at all. When I was finished Ginny was the first to come and hug me and the other soon followed. Soon it was all talk about business about how they were going to keep theirs out and them reassuring me it was going to be okay and they'd look out for me.


End file.
